


Lunch Time

by lava_shipping (plasma_shipping)



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, one sided pining, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Kai and Jay go to lunch.





	Lunch Time

“Wanna get lunch?” Kai offered, leaning back in his chair as he lazily looked over to Jay next to him.  
“We’re at lunch?” Jay replied, confusion crossing his face.  
“Yeah but this schools food sucks, let’s go get something better. I’ll pay.” Jay frowned, shaking his head as Kai sat up and pulled out his puppy eyes.  
“You don’t have to buy me anything dude.”  
“I’ll buy you a meal and bring it back if you don’t come with me, please?” Kai whined, Jays resolve visibly melting as he made eye contact with Kai.

“Fine.” Jay said.  
“But only something cheap.” He sighed, defeated as Kai pumped his fists in the air and got up, grabbing Jay by the arm and pulling him behind him as they snuck their way out of school.  
Once outside as Jay and Kai walked. Kai noted something felt off about the school they had just left but shrugged it off as he walked with his friend.

That was before Jay turned to him, pushing him gently against the chain link fence, holding his hips as Kai pliently allowed himself to be “pinned.”  
“Jay…?” Kai questioned softly, his face heating up as his breath hitched. Jay shutting his eyes and leaning in halfway between the two.  
With his heart beating in his ears Kai saw his own hand raise to cup Jays face and leaned in gently, brushing his lips against the others, Jays lips feeling chapped from the nervous chewing he did to his own lips.  
But god if it wasn’t perfect.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Kai threw himself up in bed, groggy and confused as he slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, rubbing his eyes as the cruel reality set in.  
With a sigh he flopped back down on his bed, rubbing his face in frustration as he recalled what was so wrong about the dream.  
It wasn’t their current highschool, it was the school they went to when they were younger. 

“This is stupid.” Kai sighed. “It’s never going to happen you dumbass. Just get over it.” With a heavy heart Kai pulled himself up, not at all ready for the day ahead. He didn’t want to see Jay. He didn’t want to pretend he was okay, he was garbage at lying.  
But even so, he forced himself to go.  
How bad could it be? It’s not like there’s anyone else he has to avoid-  
Jay.

Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
